Wish Granted
by Notus Lethe
Summary: What would you wish for? Bulma answers that question and wishes for the unbelievable... b/v, character death


Well, I certainly am on a DBZ role. I don't know what's been inspiring all these fics (All these fics, ha! Only two!). I enjoy this one very much although I have no idea where it came from.

Here's a list of all the Japanese in this story:  
Aishiteru - I love you (can't translate the full depth in English)  
Iie - no  
Baka - idiot  
Kami - God   
Onna - woman   
Vejiita-sei - the planet Vejiita   
Saiyajin no Ouji - Prince of Saiyajins  
Oujo - princess  
Aishiteru watakushi no ouji - I love you (loose translation) my prince  
fakku - fuck

Nehari brovq gohashin faru. Terap faru. - these are words I made up. It's supposed to be an ancient Saiyajin prayer, but I'm not going to translate it, it just ruins all the fun.

Everything in Italics (meaning the slanty words) is flashbacks! FLASHBACKS!! This story takes place waaaaaaaaaaaaaay in the future and the flashbacks take place probably 30 or 40 years previous to this time.

I don't know if the Eternal Dragon who gives you three wishes (making these the Namek Dragonballs) is really named Shenlong, so if it's not, or anything else is faulty, don't worry about it! Dragonball Z trivia is *not* my strong point.

I spell Bulma, Vejiita and Kakkarott like this: Bulma, Vejiita and Kakkarott. If you don't think that's how it's spelled or you don't like it, GET OVER IT!! Geez...

Dragonball Z belongs to the late Akira Toriyama. He gave us so much...

Wish Granted  
*~Charisma~*

I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Lifehouse - Breathing 

There were no special effects as the dragon appeared. It was floating, hovering above her. Fearsome as it was, she didn't cower and held her ground, but that was only because she had a purpose. Inner strength and all that. That didn't stop her hands from shaking as she shoved them into the pockets of her jeans.

"I am the Eternal Dragon Porunga. You have three wishes."

Her hands shook more, practically vibrating in her pockets. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, trying to be as respectful as possible to the huge dragon, despite her fear.

"After my last wish," she hated that her voice wavered like that, "I want there to be no more evil."

"That is outside my realm of power. Without evil, there can be no good."

Anger flared up. Trust it to be present regardless of her company. "Look Porunga-sama, I know that, probably more so than a lot of people. But I don't mean all evil I just- I just don't want any more of these fights." Tears formed. "I don't want to keep watching everyone I love die and still wonder if that's the last time."

The great dragon was silent for a few moments. "Then, exactly what is your wish human?"

She swallowed again. She had to get through this without crying, without remembering the times he'd died, without remembering all she'd lost repetitively. "I don't want anymore super powered aliens to come, or some crazy scientist decide to unleash his newest creation. I just want the normal evil, as bad as that sounds, I just want the regular old evil that I can handle, that was here before the Saiyajins came."

"Your wish is granted." Her breath came out in a loud shudder, something she hadn't realized she was holding. It was easier to talk. But of course, her next issue was harder to just bluntly wish for.

"For my second wish, I'm going to have to talk it out, so bear with me." Her eyes threatened to form that inner gaze, the one that made her conceive this plan in the first place. The one that would undoubtedly make her cry.

"Take as long as is necessary human."

"A few years ago, I was studying Saiyajin physiology in my labs. I'd started with the smallest thing: DNA. It was then that I realized Saiyajin cells degrade much slower than human cells do. So much slower that, well, that I would be dust in my grave with a housing project built on top of me before my husband aged a few Terran years." Kami, what horrible memories of nights spent crying that drudged up.

"My wish is, that when I die and when Chichi dies, I don't want them to feel sad. I don't want them to spend a great deal of their lives obsessing over our deaths. It isn't that I want to be forgotten, I just don't want to be a burden when I die, which I know will be long before any of them. Does that make any sense?" She tried to not sound desperate.

"Yes, and I will grant your wish, but I must warn you, my magic can be rejected."

Fear forgotten, she clenched her hands into fists and stalked forward, cheeks flushing. "What?! Rejected?! You have to make this work- it can't –"

"In manners dealing with the heart and emotions, human, I can never be certain that my magic will work on everyone. If that person is too strong willed and refuses, then my magic will not work. That is the best I can offer."

"Alright then." She dismissed it with a shake of her head, not allowing the disappointment to settle in. "For my last wish, I want the Dragonballs to be destroyed."

There was a strange noise, as if the dragon had laughed.

"I thought as much human. But you did not know that wishing the Dragonballs to be destroyed does not count as a wish. It is merely a function of the Dragonballs." The dragon almost sounded smug. "You called me with all your wishes so carefully planned out, what is your final wish to be?"

She was dumbfounded, her mouth open and closing as she couldn't figure out what to say. In a moment though, her fists slowly unclenched and she let out another breath, this time smooth and easy.

"My final wish"

***

Her hair was a light sky blue, barely blue at all. Gently, she pressed the lines in her face, trying to force them away and back into her skin. So old she was so old

"Onna?" She could hear him thumping around noisily. "Onna where are you?!"

"In here, baka." Still with the arguing. It kept things alive. Of course, it wasn't real now, they held no bitter feelings for each other. After all these years, it was impossible to have anything but love. Or what he refused to call love.

The door swung open and he looked wonderful in blue. A darker blue than her hair had ever been, but blue just the same. His face was in the familiar grimace, but for a split second, she had seen the tenderness that had enveloped his face, the worry and the fear. Damn, and in the old days she had never read him so well.

"What are you doing?" Gruff and harsh, but still that underlying that he had, that something he couldn't disguise now.

"Seeing if I really look as old as I feel." She pressed her wrinkles again, pushing the loose skin around her face. Vejiita came closer, kneeling next to her.

"Baka onna, you aren't old." He reached up and put a hand on her knee. "On Vejiita-sei, there were Saiyajin women more than twice your age that were still prime. You are young, onna."

She clutched those strong fingers, watching her old face in the mirror compared to his young scarred one. "But you see Vejiita, I'm _not_ Saiyajin."

He didn't say anything, staring at their hands and refusing to glance up again. Slowly, Bulma reached forward and traced his features in the mirror, the straight nose, lips in a permanent grimace and the widow's peak that had become so endearing. When they used to fight so more vigorously, she never really appreciated his features, never took the time to actually look. Two perfectly capable seeing eyes and yet she saw nothing. But of course, most that age saw nothing.

"You never sat in front of this mirror before onna. It is pointless." He never did like long silences.

"Perhaps I didn't see anything worth looking at before." This caused a stir, for he stood and pressed a hand against the mirror.

"_No one_ would see anything worthwhile in this onna. It is glass, trite and hollow." With a flick of his hand, the glass shattered in front of her. He snorted and folded his arms in the stance that never tired him. "I would not think much of anyone who _did_ see something worthwhile."

A laugh jumped from her throat and he flickered from the arrogant alien for a moment. "You don't think much of anyone anyways."

"It isn't a fault of mine that the people of Chikyuu are so inadequate-"

"Maybe if your ego wasn't so inflated"

"Onna" A warning growl.

Both were standing now, matched evenly in height. One thing she loved dearly about him, his lack of height. Never had she been able to stare a man eye to eye. It certainly made for better arguments. Suddenly, his hands came forward and he pressed them into her cheeks, his eyes wandering over her face.

"I will destroy all the mirrors on Chikyuu onna. They are worthless and a waste of time. I was once told that time was life, so you are essentially wasting life."

"Which we both know I'm in limited supply of." Normally, she only got flickers of emotion, a brief passing. But that remark caused sorrow to envelope his whole face, caused lines to appear where none had ever been, caused those dark and proud eyes to cloud up.

"No." Fierceness came back. No one ever blamed Vejiita for not putting in a hundred and ten percent. Anger swelled up so violently and so quickly that his hands became hot; she almost flinched. "No you are not dying onna. You are _not_ dying for I am the Saiyajin no Ouji and every whim I have **will. Be. Done**."

"On Earth, you're just another alien." To lighten the mood. "Well, not _just_ another alien. You're pretty short."

"I am vertically challenged onna. But I am still a prince, unlike you, who have _allowed_ yourself to deteriorate. You are not that-" he pointed to the shards of glass, "you are mate to the Saiyajin no Ouji and effectively the Oujo."

"If you still had a planet." She wasn't going to let his harsh way of making her feel better actually accomplish itself. She was dying damnit; she should be allowed to mope all she wanted.

"Damn you onna! You refuse everything I would offer to you, everything I have managed to glean from the corners of me and you still reject it all!" He grabbed her fingers and pressed them to the corners of his eyes. "My eyes are dry onna, do you know why?"

"You have no tear ducts," she said distantly. Vaguely, she remembered when she had found that out, how horrible it had been and how she had cried for him that night, cried every tear he could not.

"Iie, it is because I have not a gram of water left in my body to continue mourning for you. I cannot shed tears and I have managed to do so for you." Blankly, Bulma looked into his face.

"You'd mourn for me?" An exasperated sound came from him and those strong hands on her arms became weary with the body. He sagged a bit, blinking slowly.

"Onna, I doubt I will survive your death." Her mind snapped back to the moment and eyebrows furrowed.

"Aishiteru watakushi no ouji."

***

His knees had gone numb a long time ago. Her hand was papery and limp. The pulse could barely be felt, even with all his senses focused on that tiny push against his skin. Her breathing was almost as hard to monitor, watching the rise and fall that he never noticed before; now, it enraptured him.

"S-stop looking at me. You're ma-aking me nervous." He jumped at her voice, clutching her hand tighter.

"Don't speak. You'll waste strength." He hadn't blinked in over a day.

"It doesn't matter much now." With a pressure that wouldn't have been noticed by anyone one miniscule less attentive, she squeezed his hand. "They say death is the last great my-istery."

"Couldn't you study it from a less involved perspective?" It was hard for him to force out, hard to be humorous when he felt like he could never have anything remotely connected to humor again.

"Nah, it" she trailed off, staring at the ceiling. "I never noticed the-the patterns in the ceiling."

He began muttering again, the words she could hear but never really understand. "_Nehari brovq gohashin faru. Nehari brovq gohashin Terap faru. Terap faru. Nehari brovq gohashin faru_"

"What?" She turned her head to see his eyes closed and both hands clasping hers, mouth moving rapidly, repeating the same words fervently. As though it wasn't attached to her body, she tried to move her hand, tried to get his attention. "Vejiita"

Dark eyes glanced up, mouth still moving and fear so plain it was sick. It made her sick. "_Nehari brovq gohashin faru. Terap faru._"

"Vejiita!" It made her cough and there was a rush of warmth. The damn bastard would kill himself if he kept feeding her ki like that.

"I never believed them. I never believed it would work. I never believed them." Whispered, then he started up again, this time pressing more flesh against hers.

"Stop it. It's useless now. Just stop." Another deep breath. "Please."

"It's fading, your ki is fading. I'll give you more. As much as you need. Kakkarott gave me senzu beans, I'll just-" He pulled the pouch from his pocket and dropped it, spilling all over the floor. "Fakku!"

"Vejiita" He dropped to his knees, his forehead coming down on the bed hard enough to bounce it and hands weaving themselves into his hair, pulling until his fingers turned white.

"**I am the Saiyajin no Ouji! Death has never beaten me and it won't now! I am the Saiyajin no Ouji and I will not let this happen!**" He screamed at the top of his lungs, so that Goku could probably hear at his house.

"Vejiita" There was enough strength to cry and he stopped the wordless screaming into the comforter, looking up at her with desperate eyes. "It's too late."

He sprang back and shook his head. There was a gleam in his eye; he had gotten an idea. "No, no of course not. It's never too late. I'll find the Dragonballs onna, I'll find the Dragonballs and wish you back"

"You can't do that" He jerked back from her.

"I can do whatever I want!"

"No you don't understand." She sighed heavily. A long, long time ago, a kid had discovered a Dragonball and to ensure that he didn't find the others, they had banded together to find all the Dragonballs and kept them safe at Capsule Corporation. "I destroyed the Dragonballs."

Low and heat. "You what?"

"I destroyed the Dragonballs. I didn't want you wishing me back, I'm supposed to die"

Suddenly, there was gold and wind.

His arms enveloped her and he flew, faster than she'd ever known him to. And he didn't know where he was going, that much was certain. He was just flying, flying to escape the inevitable.

"I will outrun death. I will leave death behind and it shall not touch you." Her tears never touched her flesh but he held her as tight as he dared. "Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru"

And he knew when that last pulse of ki faded. 

He couldn't shut himself up. His mouth kept running and his body kept flying.

And somehow, as in the rare case of ones so fully mated such as them, he absorbed her body.

It wasn't certain if the soul was included.

***

"Dad!" Trunks raced as fast as he could go, which wasn't near the speed his father had been racing along. He could sense the ki of his father, sense it so weak and well dead as someone's lifeforce could be. "Oh dad"

In a crumpled heap, there was a body of the Saiyajin Ouji, bloody and alive and whispering.

"_Nehari brovq gohashin faru._ Aishiteru _Nehari brovq gohashin faru_"

***

__

"My final wish is is a bit difficult to grant, I suppose." The dragon was quiet and she moved on. "I know that Vejiita is going to Hell. I mean, when you spend your whole live committing innumerable acts of genocide what else is there to expect."

A deep breath as she twisted her fingers together. "I don't want to be alone. In Heaven, I mean. I don't want to be up there without him. And I know that he's going to Hell."

The dragon waited until her pause was too long. "Then what is your wish human?"

"I want Vejiita in Heaven."

"I cannot promise that. I do not have power over those realms."

"I know." She held back her tears. She was better at it when she was young. "So I've come up with an alternative."

"Which is?"

***

"I gave him a senzu bean, but his ki is still really low. I don't know what to do." Trunks had taken his mother's path and became a scientist, but this baffled him. He knew Saiyajin physiology better than anyone, and this baffled him.

He had approached it with a cool demeanor and analyzed it. For some reason, the death didn't effect him very much. Not very much at all

Goku didn't even need to go upstairs. "You can't do anything."

Sometimes, he showed that he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought.

Trunks tugged on a lock of his lavender hair. "What do you mean?"

"He's already dead."

Vejiita, Saiyajin no Ouji, was dead and no one was exactly sure how.

Well, make that almost no one.

***

__

"I want to be with him. I want you to bind our souls, so that we have to be together, so that not even Kami himself can separate us. Then, I guess, all I can do is hope that he'll come to Heaven with me. But but if that isn't possible, then I'll go to Hell with him. Just as long as we're together."

"Your wish is granted."

Fin

Review or email me at angelfire2996@yahoo.com 


End file.
